Our Fight Will Never Be Over
by nizi2003
Summary: this is my idea for season 5 (starts right after praimfaya): bellamy has been receiving all of Clarke's messages, and when he learns about the invasion, he and the residents of the Ark will stop at nothing to save her. when they land back on earth, their adventure never ends. eventual bellarke/slow roast.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: hey guys... this is my first fanfic, so no hate i beg. this is basically what i hope happens in season 5. im hoping to continue this story and introduce a few new characters. im a huge bellarke fan, so we'll see where it goes. feel free to review and critique, i'd really appreciate any help i can get. i hope you guys will stick with this story, it might be pretty long. so without further ado, the first chapter to my first fanfic!**

 **...**

Clarke's hand squeezed her radio as she ran to her rover in fear. It wasn't Bellamy. It wasn't them. For 6 years and seven days she had waited, and it wasn't them. And the worst part was, she had no idea who it was. She stopped to grab Madi's blanket from off the ground, and spoke into her radio. "Bell, if you are hearing this, I need you to come back. Someone's here. And it looks like they could be trouble," she said, recalling the 'Prisoner Transport' sign she has seen painted on the ship.

She sprinted and caught up to Madi. "Did you get all the guns?" she asked over the distant sound of whirring engines. "What are they for Clarke?" asked Madi. Clarke laughed to herself, remembering her initial hesitation towards the use of guns, and then her pleasure when Bellamy had first taught her how to shoot. Now, she and Madi depended on them for survival. "Well, quite frankly, for shooting whoever or whatever gets out of that ship."

…

"Raven," Bellamy pleaded, "please, you need to do this, please. I need you to do this for me." The residents of the Ark sat around the control room, Raven toying with a screwdriver, staring down at the ground. "Bellamy, I'm sorry! I've tried practically everything. I can't do it."

Tears spilled down Bellamy's cheeks, as Clarke's words rang in his ears. _. "Please," he whispered, almost to himself, as though trying to convince his conscience to allow him to accept the inevitable. Monty shuffled over to him, patting his back. Never had the friends seen Bellamy in such a vulnerable state, it was always Clarke he opened up to. They didn't know what to say.  
Bellamy heaved a deep breath, calming his emotions. He looked up at the crew he was in charge of. _You have the heart, use the brain too,_ he imagined Clarke saying. But this time, his heart mattered more. "I can't stop. Not when I know she sacrificed everything for us. Not when I have heard her call me every day since Praimfaya, and I can't even give her a response. Not when I know she is alone on a dead planet, and has to deal with an invasion by herself. She has no one. And that's because of me."

The others looked at him in silence. They knew not to reason, he was right. Clarke wouldn't stop at anything to save her friends, so neither could they.

"Look, the only, even slightly imaginable way to get to Earth is through a pod on the other side of the Ring. And the only way we can get there is through a spacewalk," Raven explained, breaking the silence, and ruining any hope Bellamy had. "Then we spacewalk," said Murphy. They all turned to him, ever surprised that he was so determined to get to Clarke. "Look, guys, Bellamy is right. We left her to die once, we can't do it again," he said. In silence they sat, contemplating what to do next. Then Harper spoke up, "I have an idea, and its a crazy one..."

…

"Run, Madi! Move!" Clarke yelled. They jumped into the Rover, Clarke tossing her radio into the back. She hit the gas, and they drove. "Clarke, what's wrong?!" Madi asked from under her fort beneath blankets. "That's not them. That's not Bellamy," she responded. "But, I thought…" "Well, apparently, they weren't the only ones in space, alright Madi? I don't know what to do, last time we realized there were _others_ , I had Bellamy's help. And now it's just me," Clarke said, her eyes focused on the greenery ahead of her. "You have me, Clarke. I'm sorry it isn't them, but right now we need to figure out what to do, and I know you can do it."

Clarke's vision turned blurry as she blinked back tears. She hadn't felt this way in a few months. After Praimfaya, she had grieved for a while, the solitude driving her crazy. But, she had her radio. She called Bellamy every day, even though she never got an answer. Sometimes, the silence got into her head, it made her sick. Her heart ached more with every passing day. But then, she had found Madi, a shining sun amidst the darkness of her life. And Madi had helped, she drew Clarke out of her depression, gave her something to live for. Madi distracted her from her constant grief about losing her friends. And so, after five years, Clarke began to avoid her thoughts about them, about him. She still radioed him, but her nightmares disappeared. So, when the new ship landed, and it wasn't from the Ark, she fell apart. And it hurt, to have all her memories come flooding back.

Clarke wiped at the droplets sliding down her cheeks. She pressed on the gas pedal with full force, sending the rover forward at a crazy speed. But then, it stopped. Her foot remained on the pedal, yet the rover wouldn't move. She opened her door and hopped to the ground, Madi remaining under her blankets. They weren't stuck, the engine simply wouldn't start up. She closed her eyes, and thought of how Bellamy would keep her calm under such stress, how he would put his reassuring hand on her shoulder, how he would look at her with protective eyes. She missed her best friend.

Clarke stepped back into the rover, and climbed into the back near Madi. "Madi," she said into the lump on the floor, "Come out, my little nightblood." Madi pulled the blanket off her head, her hair a mess from the static. "We aren't moving," she said, inquisitively, yet stating the obvious. "I know, engine's fried again. God, I wish Raven were here," Clarke answered. "Well, then, what now?" asked Madi. "Now? We walk."

 **...**

AN: aaaaah! there it is! please leave comments and reviews, let me know what you want to see more of, ill definitely try to incorporate lots of ideas! let's see what happens in chapter 2...it should be coming soon! thanks a lot for reading! (The fact that this font is so much smaller than the rest is really irritating, anyone know how to fix it...im new to this whole thing. hehe)


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: so this is chapter two...I feel like the story will really kick off once Bellamy and the others make it back to Earth. Pleeeaaase stick with it, I promise to make it better. Hope you enjoy this... R &R always appreciated**

Bellamy and the others looked at Harper, interested as to what she had to say. Harper was normally outspoken on the Ark. She had been strong and fierce on the ground, but being on the Ark, around so many leaders, led her to shy away from group discussions. But, here she was, the only one with a plausible idea.

"I think there's a way for us all to get onto that pod. We only have one spacesuit, which means only one of us can actually make it to the other side of the Ring. But, what if, rather than going to the ship, we bring the ship to us?"

"What?" asked Monty, who normally supported Harper without question, yet didn't understand her current proposition. "I mean, what if we can pull the pod here and dock it at a different ejection site on our side of the Ring?"

Nobody understood what she meant, but it was all they had to go off of. "Continue, Harper, and idea is a good idea," said Bellamy, supportively. "A couple weeks ago, Emori and I went out for a run around the Ark. Remember?" she asked Emori, who nodded. "I had tripped on this loose wire, and so we followed the cords," Harper continued, "And we found this huge room, every wall covered in this long wires that had been fried during an explosion before the Ark was abandoned. The wires were all curled up, so we could tell they were each at least ten feet. They were really strong, so the only thing that could break them was an explosion within a diameter of ten feet, I'd say." She turned to Raven, who seemed to be catching on to her idea. "What if we create a few tethers out of the cut wires. We send one person to the pod to attach the tethers to the pod and then navigate it towards a port on our side. The rest of us would pull the ropes and get the pod over here to eject," said Harper.

Raven nodded, her mind already working out all the possible scenarios. "It's possible, right?" asked Bellamy. "Mm," Raven agreed, distracted as she typed numbers into her monitor. "Harper, that's actually a really good idea. The only variable would be the angle at which we pull. If we are more than 10 degrees, off, we could lose the pod, but that should be avoidable," Raven said.

Monty placed his hand on Harper's back, proud of his girlfriend. "Well, the way I see it, we might as well start getting those wires cut now, we don't want to waste any time," said Echo. Emori agreed, and began to lead Echo, Murphy, and Monty towards the electrical room she and Harper had found.

Harper stayed behind, helping Raven and Bellamy work out the mechanics of their plan. "I didn't want to say it, but if our angle is too off, we would lose the navigator too, not just the pod," Raven said with a look of worry as she drew a diagram of the situation. "Well, we have to try," said Bellamy, confident in their plan, "Clarke never would have given up."

…

Clarke carried a pack of supplies on her shoulder as she led Madi through the forest. The only way they would be able to avoid contact with the invaders was by moving as far away from where they had been as possible. Clarke recalled that the alien ship was full of prisoners, and her stomach churned. She remembered being a part of the 100, scared of the army of Grounders. She and Bellamy had led their people to fight against the Grounders. She knew that if the prisoners had bad intentions, they would be able to kill Clarke and Madi easily. The only way they could survive was if they had help. And the rest of humanity was stuck in a sealed bunker underground, possibly dead.

"Madi, stop," Clarke said, sadly. Madi looked at her with a confused face. "We can't just walk away, we need to figure out a way to find help." "But there is no one, Clarke. You know that," Madi answered. She was aware of the bunker, but also knew there was no way in. "We have to try Madi, we have to get that door open. I need someone with Blake blood to help me, even if it isn't Bellamy." As soon as she said it, Clarke felt guilty. But, it was true, she and Bellamy could lead their people through anything, together. Clarke loved Octavia, but she knew that she and Bellamy had a different type of partnership. It was almost as though they didn't need to communicate to know what the other needed. Clarke missed her best friend, but knew that she had to work with her brain for now, not with her heart.

"Clarke?" Madi touched her shoulder. Clarke looked up, waking from her trance. "Before we can open the bunker, we have to find it. And I think we left the compass back on the Rover," said Madi. Clarke's eyebrows furrowed, "What?" she said, trying not to yell. She dug through her sack, sure it was buried somewhere beneath all the supplies. "Madi, where is it?" she asked, certain that there was more to the story. "I - I, well, when I was hiding beneath my sheets in the Rover, I wanted to draw just like you do, and I was trying to make a face, so I needed a perfect circle, and I, um, I traced the compass, but then we stopped very suddenly, and I fell, and I, I, I smashed it…" Madi said, staring at her feet, aware that Clarke was likely burning circles through her neck. Which she was.

Clarke stayed silent. She was furious, but didn't want the only person she had left to hate her. So, she just packed up all of the belongings she had thrown around in search of her compass and told Madi to help her carry all the sacks.

"I suppose we have no choice, Madi. We'll just have to try any path we come across." Clarke swore under her breath. "So, this way," she pointed forward, "we might as well walk away from the ship."

…

Emori, Echo, Murphy, and Monty returned to the work room, each tugging along a 40 foot wire that they had tied up. Bellamy and Harper helped them enter the room, while Raven continued to calculate projections. She turned on the large demo screen, and showed the group her plan.

"Everything is in place. All that's left to do is pick who is going to the other side with the tethers," Raven said, "I would do it, but I'm the only one who knows how to unlock and lock the pod in place, so I have to be here."

"I'll go," Echo spoke up from the back, "It's the least I can do for Clarke."

So it was agreed, in 3 hours, Echo would be sent to the other side of the Ring to complete a plan so crazy, it was hard to believe they were doing it.

Bellamy walked back to his room, and lay down on his cot. His mind raced with fear; fear that the plan wouldn't work, fear that he would die entering Earth's atmosphere, fear of what might await them back on the ground. But, he reminded himself that it was the only way he could get back to his best friend. He peered out his window at the colossal planet Earth, "I'm coming, Clarke, I'm coming."

 **AN: yeah. If you have any suggestions, please let me know. I'm going to try to post another chapter either today or tomorrow. Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: hey guys. hope you are enjoying the story so far. please review (heh I haven't gotten any yet..). here's chapter three, I wrote it a little different, so there is less dialogue at the end. happy reading!**

Clarke and Madi trekked through the forest, both growing more fatigued by the minute. Clarke had lost track of how long they had been walking, only realizing that hours had passed when she saw the familiar glow of the sun setting.

"Madi, let's stop here," she said, aware that Madi would be starving. They hadn't eaten anything that morning, since they had been on the run from the alien ship. In fact, they hadn't eaten anything all day, their fear gave them the energy they needed to continue.

Madi happily complied, dropping her sacks on the ground, followed by her entire body. She heaved a tired sigh, and closed her eyes. Clarke looked at her little nightblood with loving, protective eyes, then rose from her spot on the ground. She grabbed a bow and arrow from one of the sacks.

"Madi, I'm going to go get us some food, alright. Will you be okay?" she asked, trusting that the girl would be fine. Without opening her eyes, Madi nodded.

Clarke set an arrow in her bow, and began walking away from their camp site, dropping a line of red pebbles as she went. She remembered when years ago, she had dropped pebbles the same way, to show Bellamy her path. That was just one of the times Bellamy had saved her, shooting the Grounder chief that otherwise would have killed her. Clarke smiled to herself, the memory of all her friends relieving her stress.

She was silent, the forest was silent, almost as though nothing dared to move, and something was coming. She could hear a pin drop, she could see a bug fall off a leaf. That's how still everything was.

She turned, feeling as though someone or something was following her. She spun in a full circle, then caught sight of her prey. She set an arrow in her bow, pulled back squinting at the small rabbit that was eating, perhaps ten meters away. And she fired, piercing the animal through the chest. It fell to the ground, dropping the leaves it had held in its hands. "I'm sorry," Clark whispered, feeling guilty about harming another living thing.

She walked towards the animal, hoisted it up off the ground, and slung it over her shoulder. Then, she moved back towards her camp site, following her trail of red pebbles.

But when she got back, there was something odd. She dropped the rabbit when she realized that something was very wrong.

"MADI!" she yelled, sprinting to the spot where the young girl had been resting. The blankets were thrown on the ground, the child nowhere to be seen. "Madi! Madi!," she called out in all directions. She cursed under her breath. Her nightblood was gone. The only other person she had left was gone. And now, she had to find her.

…

Echo stepped into the spacesuit that would help carry her to the other side of the Ring. She took a deep breath, and Raven placed the helmet on her head. Emori and Harper walked over and hugged Echo with all their might, thankful to her for having the courage to go on the spacewalk.

"Echo, can you hear me?" Raven spoke through the com inside the suit. Echo nodded her head, "Loud and clear."

Bellamy stood back from all the action. Sure, he was happy that Echo stepped up, but her knew the real reason why she was doing it. He could never forgive her for all her crimes in the past, not even this could make up for it. But, he was sure that Echo's feelings went much deeper. The way she looked at him, almost with adoration, scared the heck out of him. He would never say anything to the others, but he thought she had a crush on him. And, this time, he wasn't being arrogant. Sure, he had been a womanizer in the past, but not anymore. Within the first few weeks of being a leader on Earth, he had become a new person. He cared about his people's safety over his own. He knew that Echo was trying to prove herself through completing the mission, and although she was a few steps closer to being forgiven, it would take _a lot_ more for him to think of her as his friend.

"Bellamy? Bellamy!" Raven shouted from across the room. "Hmm," he responded, finally leaving his thoughts. "I was asking if you could help me unlock the pod?" she said, waiting for him to catch on. "Oh, oh yeah sure, I'm coming," he said as he walked over to the panel Raven was standing at. "Alright, on three, one, two, three," she said, as she and Bellamy pulled down on the rusty old lever. Bellamy remember when he and Clarke had pulled a lever back on Mount Weather, the day that forever haunted his conscience.

"Looks good," said Monty, watching the pod unlock from a camera. "Okay then, let's get Echo to the vent," Raven directed.

The group walked to the release vent, where they helped Echo stand near the door. Raven pressed a button, shutting the glass between them. "Alright, Echo, I'm about to let go, and that's going to open the vent behind you. You'll be able to walk out. It's going to be scary, but don't worry, just follow my instructions," said Raven through the com. Echo nodded, trying to keep a straight face, when she was terrified on the inside.

"Guys, go to the docking station, I'll meet you there," Raven told Bellamy, Mont, Harper, Emori, and Murphy. They left, led by Murphy, who decided to march like a soldier to lighten the mood.

"Okay, Echo, good luck. I'm going to be here the whole time," Raven said, releasing her finger from the keypad. The vent burst open, making Echo lose her balance. She stayed on her feet and took two steps to the edge of the vent. Then, she jumped.

The feeling was exhilarating, to say the least. Echo felt like there was nothing stopping her. "This is amazing!" she said to Raven, who smiled and agreed.

Raven shut the vent and ran to the docking station, meeting the rest of the crew. "You guys ready to pull like you've never pulled before?" she asked her friends, each holding a rope. Emori smiled, leaned over to kiss Murphy, and shouted, "Let's do this thing!"

…

Clarke sprinted around the diameter of the campsite, her worst fear coming true. _I was gone for twenty minutes, and she was taken._ Her thoughts kept coming back to the idea that Madi was killed. She didn't want to believe it, but her mind was trained to think the worst.

She was scared. And she hated to admit that she was capable of feeling fear. It was a weakness. Like love had been. Over the years, she had realized that Lexa had been wrong all those years ago. Clarke had tried to tell herself that love was a weakness, perhaps to convince herself it was alright to put her friends in danger. But, every time she saw her friends, this feeling would come over her, and the only word that could even lightly describe it was love.

She remembered telling Raven she would pick her first if she ever needed anything. And that was true. She respected Raven, she trusted Raven, and she looked up to Raven's control under pressure. She would do anything for her, to repay Raven for everything she had done for Clarke.

She remembered when she found out how worried Monty was about her when she escaped from Mount Weather, how he would risk his life to try and find her. That was the first time she realized that regardless of her stiff and serious nature, there were people who truly loved her, and who she truly loved back. Monty was fun and focused at the same time, and Clarke loved him for always giving her a shoulder to lean on.

Even Finn, even after he lied to her, he still loved her. He tried so hard to get her back, to apologize to her. She never forgave him, but she never stopped loving him. She would forever feel guilty about killing him, but she did it because she loved him.

And Octavia. Clarke ruined everything with Octavia. But, no matter what history they had, Clarke would do anything for her. Before Octavia left Clarke, before their friendship was ended, Clark and she were the best of friends. Clarke valued her gusto and persistence. Clarke knew that if there was anyone who could lead the bunker, it was Octavia. Because she loved her.

Clarke's mind drifted to Bellamy. Her best of best friends. Her co-leader. Clarke loved Bellamy, she stayed on Earth for him. He had protected her even when she left him. They were like ice and fire, complete opposites, yet they needed each other for everything. She remembered their last day together. _He is the heart and you are the brain._ She missed him. She could almost picture him waiting as long as possible for her to return on Praimfaya. God, she missed him. She missed his reassuring touch, the way she just had to look at him and he would know what she needed, when he called her Princess, when he hugged her, she missed him.

Clarke jerked back to reality, still trying to find Madi. "Still looking little Earthy. Heh, maybe you shouldn't have run away, we weren't going to hurt you, were we Louis?" said a voice behind her. She froze and turned, to find a bulky middle aged man. "Ah, look at that. Best not run, missie, it'll only be worse."

 **AN: there we go! finally a problem in the plot...hope I haven't bored you too much yet. please review and critique, i'd love any pointers I can get. thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

AN: hey guys! here's chapter 4. I'm really glad you all are still reading this. I think you'll like this chapter, there is finally some 'spice' to the plot. shout out to _daydreamers-never-stop, , and sonjalei17_ for commenting on this story. I really appreciate it. as always, please let me know if there is anything you would like to see happen in the next few chapters, and happy reading!

Echo eased her way towards the pod one tether in her hand. "Alright, now you have to tie the tether around one of the hook on the right side of the pod, got it?" asked Raven. "Yeah," Echo said, trying to focus on her task.

The others stood next to a window, crowding around to see what Echo was doing. Bellamy held the other side of the tether steady, every now and then feeling a pull when Echo changed direction. "She's got it!" Monty shouted, punching his fists in the air. _One done, three to go,_ thought Bellamy.

Raven and Harper ran back to the vent, dragging along the second tether. Echo re-entered the ship, and Raven closed the vent behind her. She opened the glass doors, and handed Echo the second tether. "Nicely done, Echo! Keep it up!" said Harper from behind. Echo nodded, then went back to the vent. Raven closed the door and allowed Echo to walk back into the vast emptiness of space.

Back by the window, Murphy held strong to the second tether, as Echo tied it around the other hook on the right side of the pod. The team had found a sort of rhythm, Raven and Harper bringing tethers to Echo while the rest of the crew held them in place from the second ejection site.

Echo had finished tying the other two tethers around the left side hooks on the pod. "All four tethers in place, now, we pull," directed Raven. Bellamy, Murphy, Monty, and Emori each held a tether in their arms, Raven and Harper stepping in to help whoever needed it. Echo moved to the right side of the pod and spoke into her com, "Raven, help me get the right side off the ship." Raven told Bellamy and Murphy to pull, as she and Harper helped tug the ropes as well. Eventually, after quite a few groans and a lot of sweat was released, they managed to remove the right side of the pod from the other side of the Ring, Echo helping to push it from her position.

Raven and Harper moved to the other tethers, helping Emori and Monty pull the left side of the pod from the other side of the Ring. It took a bit longer, considering they didn't have Bellamy's muscles to help them. Echo heaved a sigh of relief when she finished removing the pod completely from the ejection dock on her side. It would be much easier now to pull it to the new port, since there wasn't any resistance in space. The crew tugged on the tethers, while Echo helped push it in the correct direction.

"On the count of three, one big pull," Raven said when the pod was right next to the port. "One, two, three!" The group pulled and Echo pushed with all her might. They heard a loud click as the pod locked in place. Quickly, Raven opened the shaft to the pod, and stepped inside, programming the magnets to stay in place. Harper and Emori left to go help Echo back into the Ark.

"Hallelujah!" said Murphy, "I think I heard somewhere that people used to say that when they succeeded in something?" Bellamy and Monty laughed.

Bellamy peeked into the pod, "Hey, Raven, everything okay in there?" he asked. "Mmhhmm," Raven responded, a screwdriver held in her mouth. She let go of whatever it was she was holding, Bellamy couldn't exactly tell what. "Actually, Bell, could you come in here to help me lift this?" Bellamy stepped into the pod and slid under the low beams to where Raven was standing. He looked around, _eight seats, perfect_ , he thought. "What do you need me to do?" he asked Raven. "Pick up this piece of scrap metal. I'm surprised it's the only section that fell off, considering this thing is like 100 years old," she said. Bellamy hoisted the large piece of metal up off the ground, holding it high enough for Raven to screw it in place. "There we go," she said, allowing him to move his arms. "Is all the programming alright?" he asked her. "Yeah, I'll need Monty's help to determine the exact course we need to follow to get down there, but other than that, it's all good," she said as she stepped up and out of the pod.

"Alright guys, in 5 hours, we should be headed back down to the ground!" Raven exclaimed to the rest of the group. She patted Echo, who was still wearing her spacesuit, on the back, "Nicely done, Echo. We couldn't have done this without you." Echo responded, "Yeah, well, you better go focus on getting this thing to Earth, I just did the easy part!"

…

Clarke slowly walked towards the men. "Who are you," she asked, although she had a pretty good idea. "Why, didn't you see us come down from space, lassie? We're the prisoners you looked so _happy_ to see," the man named Louis said. "How many of you are there?" Clarke asked, trying to distract them from what she was doing behind her back. "'Bout 60 I'd say," the other man said. "And where's the little girl I was with?" Clarke asked. "Oh, she be with our leader. Bet she being interrogated, what'dya say Dax?" Louis said. "Either that, or she be dead already!" he answered. The two men shared a laugh. "She better not be," Clarke said, lunging forward, and stabbing Louis with the knife she had been retrieving from her back pocket. She pulled the blade out, and held it at Dax's throat. "Take me to her or I kill you too," Clarke sneered at him.

She tied his hands together, and held the knife at his throat as she followed him through the forest. "Missie, I'm sorry, just please don't hurt me," he pleaded. "Where is she?" Clarke asked without a hint of remorse."Cap'n said to tie her up and bring you to him," he answered. "Well then, where the hell is she?!" Clarke said, pressing the knife closer to his neck. "Up there," he said, slowly lifting his head to the top of the tree, where Madi was tied to the trunk. Two other men stood standing guard, guns aimed at Clarke. Of course, her initial thought was that they were smart to have brought guns down from space. She remembered when she and Bellamy had found the stash of weapons, when Bellamy taught her how to shoot. She remembered her excitement when she fired her first bullet, the smile Bellamy gave her when he saw her joy. She shuck off the memory to focus back on Madi.

"You shoot, I die and so does he," Clarke shouted, "And I don't think your commander would be very happy to find the only Grounder left, dead, when I know everything about this planet." It was odd, calling herself a Grounder. She recalled the days when she fought Grounders, leading her army of 100. And now she was one.

The two men in the tree put their guns down, surrendering to her threat. "Now bring the girl down here and let us leave, or I kill all of you," Clarke ordered. The men slowly untied Madi and brought her down the tree. "Leave your guns up there, I see them," said Clarke, noticing that one man was carrying a pistol. He dropped it. _Why haven't they said anything?,_ she thought, confused by their silence. She turned around slowly. "Well, the pretty girl finally realized that the prisoners aren't stupid. Child, we've been planning what to do on the ground for months, you really think we would let you off so easily?"

…

Bellamy and the others prepared themselves for the trip, packing any remaining food and medicine they had on board. One by one, they stepped into the pod, meeting Raven who had been busy changing the remote ejection programming to manual for the past few hours. "Echo and I shall be the first Grounders to go to space and back home again," Emori joked, earning a kiss from Murphy. _If we survive,_ thought Bellamy, though he was trying to stay positive.

"Alright, guys, everything's set to launch in ten minutes. Have all your stuff?" asked Raven. The group chorused their yes-es and nods. "Alright then," she said. Monty and Harper moved to the door, helping Raven pull it shut. They were locked in and ready for take off.

Monty and Raven had calculated exactly where they would land, determining it to be near Mount Weather, where they left Clarke. In fact, Raven found it to be the only patch of green for miles around, on a practically dead planet. She knew that it was the oasis Clarke had spoken of in her last call.

Bellamy allowed himself to move back to his thoughts, remembering the last time he had travelled to the ground. He had shot the Chancellor, something her would forever feel guilty for. But, his sister was all that mattered to him at the time, and he would do anything for her, including risking his life. It was funny to think that after six years, there was so much more that he loved other than Octavia. His friends took up the other half of his heart, which before was left to the pain of his mother's death.

"T-minus one minute," Raven shouted through the pod, looking around at her friends, each strapped into a seat. One was left open. _That seat should have been for Clarke,_ Bellamy thought to himself. He reminded himself that it didn't matter, he was going to see her again soon.

"Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one, and we're off!" exclaimed Raven, as the entire pod vibrated, ejecting from the Ark at a huge speed. They soared through space, Monty with his eyes focused on Harper, Harper with her eyes closed. Echo stared at her hand, as they clenched the seat belts. Murphy and Emori held hands. Raven looked straight at the monitor, watching the ship's statistics as it entered the atmosphere. And Bellamy? Bellamy looked up at the ceiling, picturing Clarke's face, picturing his best friend.

The pod shook, almost knocking the crew out of their seats. Raven touched the metal walls, feeling a pulsation through the metal. "Parachutes released," she said, a look of happiness and pride playing on her face.

Eventually, they felt a smash on the ground. The ground. They had made it to the ground. "Listen, no machine hum," said Monty, recalling his first words on Earth. He remembered sitting next to Jasper, the 100 all silent, when he spoke those simple four words. _Woah,_ Jasper had said. Monty fought back tears, as he pictured his best friends ever happy face.

"We're here. We're actually here," said Harper. Bellamy smiled and whispered to himself , "Yeah, we're back. We're back Clarke, you hear me, we're back."

 **AN: yay! hope you liked it! please review and give me some feedback. i'm hoping to upload a new chapter every day/as often as I can. thanks for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Alright guys. This is a monster of a chapter if you ask me. I'm really sorry for posting a day late, but I wanted it to be perfect. I think you will really like the ending. Enjoy and happy reading!

"Crap," Clarke muttered under her breath. Of course. It had been years since she had had to deal with others, violent others, but she still should have know that this wouldn't be that easy.

The other men circled around her. She was trapped, no way to escape. She turned and shouted, "What do you want? Supplies? Help with navigation?" They laughed. One of them spoke up, "Ha! No, missie, we want you. Commander says that it'll be good for the Eligius ship to see that we can handle ourselves, if we keep you captive." Clarke closed her eyes, playing out any possible scenario she could see where she was able to escape. _Nothing, seriously?!,_ she thought to herself.

"Fine," she said with a sickly sweet smile, "just let Madi go, and I'm yours."

The men glanced at each other, likely confused as to why she was making it so easy. "Well, then, I suppose if that's all it takes, Jorge, let her go," the same man said, motioning to the younger man standing near Madi.

The young man, Jorge, reached up and cut the ropes holding Madi to the tree, she fell to the ground with a loud thud. "Madi!" Clarke yelled, rushing towards her, but was held back by the guns of the prisoner-invaders. "Let me go, let me help her!" she screamed. "We let her go, that's all you asked for, missie," said the older man, who seemed to be a leader in the group, "Now, you come with us."

"Clarke, Clarke," moaned what seemed to be a distorted voice of Madi's. Clarke turned sharply from where she was standing facing the leader. "Madi," she asked, excitement flowing through her veins as she realized that her little nightblood was alive. "Uh-uh-uh," said the man, mimicking a 'girly' finger motion, "you're coming with us."

"Madi, you have to run. Run, child, you know what to do," Clarke thought, remembering what she had trained Madi to do in the case of an emergency, years ago, hoping that the little girl would remember what she learned back when she was only 8 years old.

Two men grabbed Clarke's arms from behind her, and strung them together. Another put a piece of cloth around her head, gagging her and preventing her from speaking. She tried to jab at them with her elbows, but they easily dodged. She struggled, but had no choice but to follow, walking along with them through the forest, towards the Eligius dropship.

The men were speaking all around her, discussing the incredible rewards they would all get for capturing Clarke.

"I'm going to ask for two weeks of food without rationing."

"I want to be general of my own troops."

"I want my own room, I don't want to share my bunks."

 _God, they're annoying,_ thought Clarke. She looked around, memorizing the path she was taking. Every now and then, when no one was watching, she would turn o check if Madi had left, but eventually, she grew out of Clarke's line of vision. But, she was sure she had seen Madi weaving her way through the trees, following Clarke as she was taken as a prisoner of prisoners.

"We're here missie!" hollered the leading man, a broad grin on his face. The two men holding Clarke down threw her to the ground, and followed their leader to a large tent outside the drop ship. She carefully untied the ropes binding her wrists. She massaged her hands, sore from the limited blood circulation. She pulled off the gag and took a deep breath through her mouth. She had been tied around the waist to the tree, and her arms were too short to reach around its circumference to untie it. She was stuck.

"What the?" she said aloud as she looked out at the horizon, watching a fiery explosion miles away.

…

The dropship began to grow hot. "What is that?" asked Emori, looking outside at metal that seemed to be turning a frightening shade of red. "Oh, well that would be a little something I decided to add to revamp this old pod," answered Raven, "It's an outer layer of metal on the pod, intended to protect us from burning up in the atmosphere. Now that we reached land, it's melting off." Harper looked at her with an impressed look, "Cool," she said her expression paralleling that of a baby who had seen candy.

Bellamy unbuckled his seatbelt and stood up, almost bumping his head on the low ceilings. "How long until we can go out there?" he asked Raven. "Well, considering the metal explosion is over, I'd say it's pretty safe to go outside, as long as you are careful of scraps." she answered.

Slowly, Bellamy stepped towards the door. Monty unlocked it from the engine board. Bellamy pushed it open and jumped down to the ground. He took a deep breath, the sweet smell of air rushing through his lungs. He had almost forgotten the beauty of Earth, the way the sunlight would fill his eyes, rejuvenating his soul. He bent down to touch the uniquely colored rocks that littered the ground. He recalled the words Octavia had spoken when she took her first steps on Earth, and a smile teased at his lips. He squinted up at the blindingly bright sky, taking in the serenity of his surroundings. But, then he remembered. _Clarke_. She needed him. He turned full circle, recognizing a green patch in the distance. The oasis Clarke had described, she was right, it was a lone patch of green, so bright, it stood out against the arid landscape, visible from miles away.

"Raven, nicely done, we're pretty close to Clarke," Bellamy shouted back into the pod. One by one, the rest of the crew stepped out of the dropship, each taking in the wonders of Earth, having missed it for so long. 6 years and 10 days, to be precise. "Hey, Bellamy, there's something odd about that greenery," said Monty, pointing towards it, "It's like a lone circle, surrounded by desert on all sides. And considering where the sun is in the sky right now, I'd say, we're on the wrong side."

 _Shoot,_ Bellamy thought, understanding that it could be a few days before they could make it to the other side. "Grab the supplies," he ordered, "And let's head out."

The group continued to walk, as fast as they could, towards the single patch of green, taking a break every now and then, when one of them grew dehydrated. Within about an hour, they had made it half way. "We landed around 8:00 in the morning, if I'm right, which means we will have about 12 hours left until nightfall," said Monty. He and Harper walked side by side, each carrying a pack of guns and bullets. Murphy and Emori walked together as well, Murphy carrying the sack of food, and Emori with the medicinal supplies and plants that Monty deemed suitable for first aid purposes. Echo held the water canisters and clothing. Raven walked alone, carrying all her mechanic's supplies, of course. And Bellamy, Bellamy carried all of their tools; knives, compasses, levers, walkie talkies, and of course, the weight of his guilt of leaving Clarke behind, something he had never been freed of.

They continued their trek, eventually reaching the oasis. They stopped to eat, the same old algae they had been surviving on for years. "I had wished that we would get something different today, but beggars can't be choosers," said Murphy. Emori leaned her head on him, and started to hum. Her music was soothing, it released all of the group's built up closed his eyes, and pictured Clarke's smiling face. It was rare for her to laugh or smile, normally her face carried worry, her forehead all scrunched up. But, when she smiled, it was as though all the sins of the world disappeared, as though there was nothing happening in that moment but her joy being spread to all around her. Bellamy opened his eyes, shaking off the daydream, refocusing on the fact that he had to get to her. "Is everyone ready," he asked, rising up from his spot on the dirt, and dusting off his pants. "Yeah, let's head out," answered Raven, speaking for everyone.

Within the next few hours, the group found themselves in the middle of the green forest. They had seen a few birds here and there. Bellamy thought about the bioluminescent butterflies that Octavia had loved. He told himself that he would save her. He would get her out of the bunker as soon as he saved Clarke.

"Hey, stop," instructed Harper, putting one hand out behind her, and pointing towards an open patch in the forest, where a lump of blankets sat in the clearing. The group slowly made their way towards it, Bellamy in front. He motioned for the group to stay back as he checked it out. He moved closer, and thought he heard the sound of a child's cry, to which he was quite accustomed from the years he spent raising Octavia. He pulled the blankets up off the ground to see a young girl, curled up in a ball, her eyes red and puffy from her tears. She jumped off the ground and grabbed a knife. Before Bellamy knew it, she had scratched the side of his arm with the blade. "Darn it," the girl said. "What?" Bellamy asked. "I was aiming for your chest," she answered, "Um, alright, bye." She dropped the knife and started to run, but Monty and Murphy had moved to the other side of her, blocking her from moving. She turned, surrounded by the boys. "Just when I get away, I get captured again," she said, another wave of tears spilling from her eyes. Of course, Harper couldn't stand seeing her upset, so emerged from the vegetation to comfort the little girl.

The little girl crumbled to the ground, into Harper's arms. She slowly opened her eyes, water blurring her vision. "Clarke?" she asked. She wiped at her eyes, then realized it wasn't Clarke, "Oh, it's still all of you. If you want to capture me, just do it already, it's not like I could save Clarke anyways," she said. The crew glanced at each other with confused looks.

Bellamy stepped forward. "Madi?" he asked. "How do you know my name," she answered. Bellamy smiled, a deep, happy smile. This was the young nightblood that Clarke had found and raised for the past five years. "Hi, Madi," he whispered, tears brimming in his own eyes. Raven walked over and put an arm on his shoulder. "It's me, Bellamy, kid," he said. Madi's expression shifted from pain to shock. "You-you-you're _the_ Bellamy Blake? The one Clarke talks to every day?" she asked, hope playing on her face. He nodded and smiled, walking over to embrace her. "And this is Raven, Monty, Harper, Murphy, Emori, and Echo," he said introducing her to all of them.

"Where's Clarke," asked Bellamy after the group had helped Madi clean off her face from all the tears. "She, well, it's all my fault. You know, a few days ago, this ship arrived right near where we were, she told you that, right," said Madi, Bellamy nodding. "Well, we avoided them for a while, but then, we needed food. She went out to hunt, and they took me as bait. She tried to find me, but they ended up capturing her and releasing me. She told me to follow the emergency plan, but I forgot what it was, I learned it years ago," explained Madi. _Leave it to Clarke to have an emergency plan,_ thought Bellamy, remembering Clarke's personality. His face dropped, Clarke was in danger. "The prisoners from the ship, they had weapons, and they were all so organized," said Madi, in fear. "Ha, nothing like we were when we landed on the ground," said Murphy, remembering his banishment within the first few weeks on Earth.

After spending about an hour planning and attempting to clean Bellamy's knife wound from Madi, the group headed out in the direction of the Eligius prisoner ship. They finally reached the border cliff of the oasis, and saw the drop ship at the bottom of the plunge. There, tied up among the few trees on the other level of the ground, was Clarke, her eyes closed, likely unconscious. "Come on, Bellamy," said Monty, noticing him staring at the tree. Bellamy continued to walk with them.

The company waited by the cliff for a few hours observing the prisoners, and finding that they took rounds of two to watch Clarke. By nightfall, the group had created a long rope to assist them in climbing down the cliff.

Bellamy led them down the plateau, and hopped down to the ground, helping the girls get off the rocks. Raven stayed behind, her leg brace limiting her range of movement. She held down their own camp, ensuring no one was entering or invading.

The six others slowly made their way towards the drop ship, staying out of sight of all the prisoners. They stood behind a small tent, likely a bunk for resting. The two guards remained on duty with Clarke, while the other prisoners all met up in the largest tent for a meeting. Monty and Harper snuck behind one of the men and Murphy and Emori behind the other. Echo stood near the large tent, making sure no one left. Bellamy headed towards Clarke.

He stayed close to the ground, and when Monty and Murphy knocked out both of their guards with the bunts of their guns, he whispered, "Clarke." Clarke turned, and her eyes widened. She could distinguish that voice anywhere. "Bellamy?! Is that you," she whispered in response. Bellamy smiled, his teeth shining in the darkness,"Yeah, princess, it is."

 **AN: finally! bellamy and Clarke are together! hope you liked it, and please leave reviews, I'd like to know how to improve for the next few chapters (I'm pretty critical of my own work, so maybe another opinion could help me find serious issues with the writing, if you know what I mean) thanks so much for reading, I will definitely try to post as soon as possible!**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: hey guys! so, I finally wrote the long awaited BELLARKE REUNION (it starts in the last chapter). So here's the continuation of that, with a lot more feels. also, I decided to introduce two new characters that I have created. I don't know if you all will like it, but I doubt that season 5 of the 100 is not going to include a few new characters. So, without further ado, chapter 6! happy reading!**

Clarke was confused, certain that she was hallucinating after being knocked unconscious so many times. But, she was almost positive that Bellamy was hiding by a tree, whispering her name. She didn't know what to think, was her mind playing a cruel trick on her, or was Bellamy truly there. She closed her eyes and pinched her arm, trying to wake up from her dream. When she opened her eyes, though, Bellamy had only moved closer, slowly making his way behind the tree and untying her restraints. "What?" she said aloud, still wondering what was happening to her. Bellamy ran from the other side of the tree, helping her break free from the ropes that had been suffocating her for the entire day. She stumbled forward, Bellamy caught her, helping her regain balance. She held onto his arms and looked up at his freckle covered face. She blinked twice, yet he remained there. Bellamy's smile widened, he lifted his arm to push a stray strand of hair away from Clarke's face, then enveloped her in a hug.

A million memories rushed through both of their minds. From the moment they first met, to the moment they had said goodbye. They thought about how their constant bickering had turned into the strongest friendship two people could have. Bellamy thought of the way she had run to him when he arrived back from searching for her after the Mountain Men invasion, the way nothing had mattered in that moment except for the two of them. Clarke thought of all the times he would put his hand on her shoulder, or give her a reassuring smile, making all of the problems in the world disappear, if only for that split second where they were looking straight at each other.

"God, Princess, I've missed you," Bellamy said into her hair, his voice wavering because he was crying tears of joy. He could feel his own shoulders growing moist with Clarke's tears. "You're here, you're really here," she whispered. They held each other in their arms for what seemed to be an eternity, wanting to make up for all the years they spent without seeing each other.

Murphy coughed from where he had remained, holding a gun pointed at the guard. "Hate to break up this reunion, but we sorta gotta go…" He said motioning to the two men that had emerged from the large tent, signifying the end of the meeting. Bellamy finally let go of Clarke and grabbed her hand, pulling her along with him. Monty, Murphy, Emori, Harper, and Echo followed, facing backwards, their guns hosted, so as to shoot anyone who noticed them.

Raven threw the rope down the cliff as they neared it. Bellamy helped Clarke hoist herself onto the rope and begin climbing. Once she had made it about a quarter of the way up, he followed, and then the others came as well. Raven pulled Clarke up off the cliff and onto solid ground. Clarke dusted off her pants, then jumped onto Raven hugging her so tight, she couldn't breathe. Raven wrapped her arms around Clarke, just as happy to see her old leader. "Welcome back," Clarke said, releasing the mechanic. Raven grinned and responded, "Good to see you, Clarke." Clarke looked behind Raven, and saw Madi smiling sheepishly at the ground. Clarke rushed over and embraced the little girl, "My little nightblood, you are safe," she said, planting a kiss on the girl's cheek, which was now wet from tears.

The rest of the group made their way onto the top of the cliff, each giving Clarke a hug. They grabbed all of their sacks of supplies from off the ground and headed as far away from the prisoner dropship as possible. Raven walked with Madi, with whom she had found a new friend during their time together waiting for the others to get Clarke. Madi was so curious, so eager to learn anything new she could, especially about technology, which Raven happened to be an expert on. Clarke and Bellamy held the rear, discussing all of the things that had happened in the past six years, from meeting Madi on the ground to almost running out of algae on board the Ark. And within the hour they spent talking, it was almost as if nothing had happened, as if Bellamy had never left.

The group stopped abruptly went they heard a loud crash nearby, followed by two voices bickering. "Crap", said Murphy, instinctively, assuming that the prisoners had followed them. Raven had pulled the rope up a few minutes after they all made it to the top of the cliff, since she had been preoccupied teaching Madi about a walkie talkie. But, even then, it was unlikely anyone would have noticed them. Bellamy sprinted forward to the front of the group, directing everyone but Monty and Murphy to stay behind. Of course, Clarke, being the ever rebellious girl she was, followed regardless of the warning. Slowly, Bellamy led his team of three, well four to be exact, to the left, where the noise had come from.

They tiptoed through the forest, eventually hiding behind trees to get a look at whatever, or whoever had made the sound. Bellamy turned to make sure that they weren't being surrounded, only to find his princess standing there, grinning at her successful protest of the rules. "Come here," said Bellamy, with a sigh. He wanted to protect her. He had already gone so long without her, he wanted to make sure she was safe now, and he had hoped nothing could stop him from that. Well, nothing except for her personality. She shuffled over, lightly on her toes, as if it was natural to be silent. She stood behind him, staring at what seemed to be two young children sitting in an open clearing. She stood on her tiptoes to get a better look, then realized that one of them had fallen with a deep gash on his leg. Her instincts kicked in, and she ran forwards, not even considering that the group was supposed to be hiding. She stepped over a log in the ground and knelt down, where a girl and boy, each maybe fifteen years old, sat, staring at her with wide eyes. Clarke glanced between both of them. The boy was tall, with hazel, blondish hair. His eyes were a striking green in contrast, and his smile was highlighted with cute little dimples. The girl was beautiful. She had slightly short, wavy brown hair, with streaks of lighter brown thrown in, likely a lucky effect of solar radiation. She was short, yet had an athletic figure, much like the boy. Her eyes were the most gorgeous shade of brown, and they sparkled even without light. And her most striking feature, her skin. It was shaded ever so slightly tan, so Clarke guessed her ancestors were from somewhere in Asia, perhaps the Middle East. Clarke was amazed by the two children, confused as to whether they were nightblood survivors or prisoners from the ship.

"Seriously, Kai? God, you mess everything up," said the girl, glaring at the boy with the injury. "It isn't my fault! How was I supposed to know that that was there?!" he responded motioning at a now bloodied rock on the ground near him. The two kids looked at Clarke, who remained confused. Bellamy emerged from the forest, walking towards Clarke, though Monty and Murphy stayed hidden. "Who are you?" Bellamy demanded, towering over all others sitting in the clearing. The girl sighed and said, "I'm Zariah and this _idiot_ here is Kai," gesturing at the boy sitting next to her, with an exasperated look.

"Look, I'm really sorry, it's just that when I saw the rope I thought it was the perfect chance for me to escape from that hellhole, and he just _had_ to follow," she said, rolling her eyes. "Zaria, I'm sorry, okay? You aren't the only one who wanted to runaway. And I was not following you, it's not my fault you came back when you heard me fall," he responded, wincing in pain. "I _told you_ to stay behind! Now they're definitely going to know we are missing," she responded. "Who cares?!" he asked. "Me! What if they kill me for leaving, huh?" "Again, _who cares?"._ "They'll kill you, too." "But I'm smart enough to get away," said the boy, Kai. Bellamy was impressed with his ability to insult the girl, despite his current painful situation.

""Alright, both of you, you can tell us your story later, for right now, I have to clean up that wound," Clarke interrupted, sliding over to the boy. Bellamy motioned for the rest of the group to come into sight, and Echo handed Clarke medical supplies. Clarke tenderly cleaned the wound with alcohol, Kai squeezing a small weed next to him to keep from crying out in pain. She looked at him with a sympathetic face and said, "Looks like this is a pretty bad cut, kid. I'm sorry but, I need to stitch it up and set your broken ankle in a cast." He looked at her with scared eyes. The girl, Zaria, huffed and said, "God, why did you even come? You can't even take a little scratch!" Kai looked at her, almost challenged, then gazed back down at his open gash and at the blood that spattered the grass underneath him. The cut hadn't stopped flowing with blood, and he couldn't recall the last time he had hurt himself this badly. He gave Clarke a quick nod. Clarke stood up and walked over to Bellamy, who had been watching the whole scene intently, while the others were discussing something or the other somewhere else. "I don't see any anesthesia in the bag, so I'm a little scared of how he is going to feel when I do the stitches," she whispered to him. He looked over her shoulder at the two teens, the girl fidgeting with a necklace in her hands, the boy staring at his injury. "I can hold him down, if you want. It's not like the girl is going to be any help," Bellamy offered, to which Clarke accepted.

The two walked over to Kai, Clarke near his legs, and Bellamy near his upper body. Clarke reached into her bag and brought out the needle and wire. She looked at the boy and said, "Here we go." She pierced through his skin with the needle, and he let out a quick, but labored breath. He was going to cry out in pain, thrash around where he was lying on the ground but held steady. Clarke continued with the procedure, until halfway through, the boy spoke up, "I-it's so warm," he whispered, his eyes blurry, and his head shaking back and forth, dizzy. She had only completed 10 of the 20 stitches, quite a large operation. She could see beads of sweat falling down his face. Bellamy used a towel to wipe them off and then lifted his shirt to wipe off the sweat on his torso. The boy nodded hesitantly, and Clarke when back to stitching.

One hour, and several cries for pain, later, Clarke finished stitching up the boy's wound. She was amazed at his courage, he hadn't even shed a tear. She easily set his ankle in a makeshift cast that Raven created out of wood and a few bolts. The boy stood up, carefully placing the two crutches under his arms. "Thank you so much," he said, a genuine appreciation showing on his face.

"Well, I better get going," said the girl, Zaria. "You didn't have to stay," whispered the boy, likely annoyed by her presence. "What was that?" she asked sarcastically. "Oh, nothing, your majesty," he answered with a fake smile. She huffed, and picked up her stuff from off the ground. She prepared to stomp away, but Bellamy grabbed her arm, holding her back, "Oh no you don't, you're staying with us. You have got quite the story to tell us now, don't you think?".

 **AN: there it is. I'd really appreciate it if you all sent me some reviews and what your opinion is about the new characters, especially on this chapter, since it's got some _new stuff._ Thank you so much to _SonjaLei17_ for helping me pick names for my new characters. anyways, i'm going on a trip (in my favorite rocket ship hehe) to Hawaii, so I'm probably not going to be updating for about five days. keep checking, though, you never know, I might get some free time to write. thanks always for reading and I hope you enjoyed it!**


	7. Chapter 7

AN: hi again everybody! sorry this took so long to upload, but like I said, I was on vacation. This chapter is a little shorter, but it basically gives a background on the Eligius corporation and the two new characters, Kai and Zaria. I hope you enjoy it!

The group huddled around a small fire as night fell, trying to keep the flames low so as to avoid broadcasting their location. Zaria and Kai sat on a log together, the rest of them looking at the teenagers expectantly. They glanced at each other, each waiting for the other to begin the explanation. Finally, Madi spoke up, ending the silence. "Look, today has been a long day, and I really don't want to be awake longer than I have to, so could one of you just tell us what's going on?" she said, firmly. Clarke looked at her with a sense of pride, her little nightblood was learning how to be assertive. A gust of wind blew through the clearing, placing an eerie feeling upon the group.

Kai took a deep breath and said, "Alright. We are a part of the Eligius Mining Corporation. Before the first apocalypse, people had to pay for a way off of the war stricken planet. The Eligius Company was the largest mining agency in the world, but it's workers had little pay, and none of them would have been able to board any of the space stations that were being sent into orbit." Zaria continued, "The majority of workers either lived in Australia, which had been the largest mining center in the world for years, Hawai'i, where gold was discovered two decades before the war, or Dubai, where coal was discovered 2 score before the war. My ancestors came from Dubai." Kai went on, "And mine came from Australia and Hawai'i. Basically the CEO of Eligius talked to the President of the United States, and explained that he had deemed the moon capable of mining, and therefore, wanted a ship to carry all Eligius laborers to the moon to continue sending supplies to the other space stations. Eventually, the President agreed." Zaria took over, "Except, when the laborers' ship was leaving, there was an explosion, and most everyone who saw it thought that the ship had blown up, when in fact, it was the top of the Burj Khalifa. That was the tallest building in the world, and it was in Dubai, which is where the ship was taking off from. The Eligius Corporation was safe, and they made it to the moon, but no one knew they had. They were forgotten by the Arkers and the rest of humanity. We've been living there for over a century now." Kai nodded and the two teens stared at a group of confused faces.

"You mean to tell us that the whole time we were in space, our station dying, you were thriving on the moon?!" asked Raven, annoyed that she had risked so much when all she had to do was run away to Earth. She laughed and said, "You're kidding right?" Zaria shook her head, "No, and I'm sorry we didn't reach out sooner. It's just that we didn't have enough resources to support more people. But now, some of our scientists realized that Earth should be inhabitable again, so they sent down all of our prisoners. 74 in total. Kai and I are the only teens." Kai nodded and turned to Bellamy, who said, "Well, what were you imprisoned for, then?" Kai glanced at the ground. Zaria looked at him with a newfound expression of sympathy, "His sentence wasn't fair, even I know that." Kai looked up with teary eyes and said, "I was accused of killing my mother, but I didn't do it. When I came home from school one day, I found her stabbed in the chest, but the government thought I had murdered her." He looked back down, wiping the tears from his eyes. "I'm sorry," said Bellamy, flashes of his mother and sister entering his mind. "What about you?" asked Murphy, ever so upfront, to Zaria. "I, well, I shot someone, but for good reason. It was an old man and he was trying to touch me in certain areas that I don't need to mention. Self defense, so I shot him. He didn't die, though, just put him in a lot of pain," she answered, pursing her lips as though to push away such disgusting memories. Kai looked up and said, "Anyway, does that answer all your questions?" Monty shook his head and asked, "Why are you two running away?" Zaria answered, "The man who harassed me, he was a friend of a lot of these criminals. When they found out I shot him, they didn't take it well. They treat me like crap and I just had to get away. I have no clue why _he_ followed," motioning towards Kai. He responded, "Because I didn't deserve to be there in the first place. Those guys treat me like a king, because they think I killed my own mother at just 15 years old. Well, I didn't want to be in such a sick environment, and when I saw your rope, I decided to get away."

Clarke stood up and dusted off her pants, "Well, I guess that's as much as we can ask of two teens in one day. Let's get some rest, we have a long way to go tomorrow." Bellamy nodded and followed suit. Zaria looked confused and asked, "You guys can do that, I'm leaving." Kai looked at her with a blank expression and said, "Me too." She looked horrified and said, "Oh no you don't. You stay away from me okay, far away." Kai tried to stand up but failed, his leg throbbing with pain. Emori rushed to his side. "Both of you are staying with us, unless you want to get killed," said Raven, exasperated. "But, I," protested Zaria. "She's right. You don't know this terrain as well as Clarke does, so there's no way you can survive alone," said Monty. Echo handed each one of them a pack of supplies, and motioned for them to move to the center of the group. Bellamy and Clarke led the way forward, in the darkness of night. "The princess and her knight, leading together again," whispered Raven. Harper smiled and responded, "I'm surprised they lasted that long apart."

AN: There we go! I've started writing the next chapter already, so it should be up either later today or tomorrow. Tanks always for reading, and please review!


	8. Chapter 8

AN: I am so sorry I haven't updated this! I don't want to use excuses but my wifi has been down, and I have been super busy this week with summer camps and such. Please don't give up on this story! I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Clarke and Bellamy led the way through the dark forest, neither one of them knowing what to say to the other. It was funny, that these two people who normally knew what the other was thinking before saying any words, could not find the correct words to say to break the silence. Clarke had been able to talk to Bellamy every day after Praimfaya, but she didn't know what to say to him in the flesh. Eventually, after about thirty minutes of pure quiet, Bellamy spoke up.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, slowing down his pace. Clarke turned to him, with a confused expression, unsure of what he was apologizing for. "I left you. I left you to die," he continued, his dark orbs glistening with tears. Clarke shook her head, and moved closer to him. She turned, making sure she wasn't blocking anyone's path, but the rest of the group lagged far behind. She looked him in the eye, and held his arm, and whispered, "You used your head, just like I told you to. It had to be done, Bellamy, and I couldn't have asked you to do anything differently. Thank you." He looked up at her, to see tears streaming down her face as well. He lifted his hand, breaking from her grasp, and used his thumb to wipe away a droplet of water that had made it's way down her cheek. He pulled her close to his chest, embracing every bit of warmth that was running through her veins. "God, I've missed you princess," he whispered. He could feel her smile against his neck and a rush went through his body when he felt the vibrations of her voice, "Not as much as I've missed you, Bellamy Blake."

Raven and Harper walked together, Harper helping her hike with her brace. Raven had grown used to the inconvenience after the six years she spent laboring with the brace. Harper held out her arm, stopping Raven from moving forward. She pointed at the site ahead. In the darkness, the moon illuminated two figures holding onto each other, in a warm embrace. Raven smiled to herself, watching as each individual muscle in Bellamy's arms squeezed Clarke's body with all his might, watching as Clarke nestled her head perfectly into the nook of his shoulder, as though it had been designed to hold her. Their emotions seemed to transmit into her heart, filling her with a feeling of safety and love. She turned to Harper, who also couldn't help but smile at seeing their joy to be together again after so long.

"You know, I love Monty with all my heart, but to be honest, he has never looked at me the way Bellamy looks at Clarke," she whispered, her voice hinting and both happiness and sadness. "Monty loves you, Harper. But the way Bellamy feels towards Clarke can't be measured in words. It's sad, I don't think he even knows he loves her," answered Raven, almost laughing. Harper chuckled, and the two continued to stare at Bellamy and Clarke, until they finally broke their embrace.

"What are we looking at?" whispered Murphy, hand in hand with Emori. Raven grinned and pointed at Clarke and Bellamy. "Ah, I see," whispered Emori. "Are they related or are they, you know, together?" asked Kai. Zaria swatted his arm, as if to warn him to mind his own business. "Neither," answered Echo. "But we all know they love each other," said Monty. "It's a long story," said Raven. "One that we can tell you another day," continued Harper. Madi stepped forward, popping her head out from behind everyone. She hadn't seen what they were all referring to, and when she saw Clarke and Bellamy holding each other, she grew furious.

"God," she said and spat at the ground. Raven held her steady, and tilted her head up to look at her. "Hey, what's wrong kid? You sick?" she asked, compassion lacing her voice. "No." answered Madi with a harsh tone. Raven raised her eyebrows, then held Harper's arm and stepped down the rocky ledge. Bellamy and Clarke had started walking again, and hadn't noticed the rest of the group watching their moment.

The rest of the group followed, Monty sticking with Harper and Raven, Murphy with Emori, Kai next to Zaria, and Echo with Madi.

"Look, I'm no expert, but I can tell something's wrong. You can tell me if you want," said Echo, looking down at Madi, whose arms were crossed in an attempt to dramatize her anger. She grunted and said, "For five years, I've stuck by Clarke's side. Five years. And I never complain when she accidentally wakes me up every day to radio Bellamy. I never complain when she spends the entire day drawing his face. I understood that she missed him, and she was doing her best to cope with her grief. But now, it's like she has forgotten that I have been there for her for five years, and all she needs is him," said Madi, on the verge of tears. Echo's eyes widened, impressed that that much emotion could be bottled up in such a small body. "Hey, it's ok. Trust me, she loves you, okay kid? Look, we came down here because we heard her message. We've been hearing them for four years. And you have no idea how many times she talked about you. You were like her saving grace, you kept her sane, you gave her a reason to live. So, right now, she might be a little distracted, but she can never, ever stop loving you," said Echo, her heart melting for this young girl. She had always been so fierce and harsh, but Madi had this power to just make everyone she met fall in love with her. For once in her life, Echo agreed with Clarke that Madi was absolutely amazing.

Madi smiled at Echo, then jumped onto her, hugging her with all her might. Echo nearly fell backwards at the impact, but then wrapped her arms around the twelve year old, hugging her back. Echo hadn't felt love in so long. When she got back to the Ark, she had spent the first two years fawning over Bellamy, though she would never admit that. But, then, Raven was able to patch into Clarke's messages, and Echo finally realized that Bellamy could never feel the same way towards her, his heart was tied to Clarke's, although _he_ would never admit _that_. Now, years later, after never truly finding her place or fitting in, Echo felt the rush of emotion that could only be described as adoration. The last time she felt this way, before Bellamy of course, was with her people.

"There's two people in the world that Bellamy would die for; Octavia and Clarke," said Monty with a grin. Harper laughed and said, "He says he loves them both as sisters, but he loves Clarke in a different way." Raven smiled, "God, I wish he would realize it already and save us all the suspense!" The three laughed, so loudly that Bellamy and Clarke turned around. They immediately fell silent, and Bellamy shouted from where he was standing, "Everything alright?" Monty responded, "Oh, yeah, we were just reminiscing of old times back in space." Harper grabbed Raven's arm, and pulled her forward to where Clarke and Bellamy stood. Monty ran after them, confused. Harper looked Bellamy in the eye, and said, "You know, you aren't the only one who was separated from Clarke for six years." She looked at Raven through the corner of her eye. Raven realized what she was getting at and continued, "I for one think that Clarke deserves some time with the girls, away from you." Monty nodded and teased, "Spend some time with me and Murphy, Bell, I think Clarke could use a break." Clarke smiled, and stepped forward. "I'd love that, not that I don't like walking with you Bellamy," she said. He laughed and moved towards Monty. "I guess you two are right," he said to Raven and Harper. The three girls linked arms and walked back to find Emori and Echo.

Emori and Murphy had been walking quietly, enjoying the new environment, when the three girls arrived near them. "Emori, we would like to 'cordially invite you' to join us for some girl time," said Raven, faking a British accent. The other two girl laughed. Emori looked at Murphy, and said, "I'm sure you can entertain yourself for a while?" He smiled and kissed her, then said, "Go have fun, I'll be with Monty and Bellamy." He broke into a run, to catch up with his friends who were now leading the pack.

Now a group of four, they headed to Echo. After begging her to join them, echo declined the offer, preferring to spend more time with the new friend she had found in Madi. Eventually, they gave up, moving away from Echo and Madi to an area where they could walk without interruptions or interferences.

Bellamy glanced back at the girls, recalling all the nights they had spent together, having what they called 'sleepovers'. Every time, his heart silently broke, thinking about Clarke and Octavia, how they deserved the happiness and calmness that the other girls got to feel. "And while they do their thing, we can do ours," said Murphy, placing an arm around both Bellamy and Monty's shoulders. The boys grinned, and patted each other on the back.

"You know Clarke, we missed you too," said Harper, putting an arm around her. Clarke smiled and said "I never doubted that." Raven said, "I wish you had been there all those years in space. It would have saved us so much time." "What do you mean?" asked Clarke. "When we first got to space, it was like Bellamy's soul had died. He spent every waking moment alone, staring at Earth, almost as if he thought that if he looked at it long enough, he could somehow will you and Octavia back to space," answered Raven. Emori nodded and said, "He wouldn't listen to any of us, barely even ate. It was like he was depressed." Harper added, "And then, after two years, a total of 734 days, Raven was able to patch into one of your messages. She couldn't find the frequency so we couldn't contact you back, but we could hear all the messages." Raven went on, "And in every one, you were talking to Bellamy. We finally got him to come with us, when we told him you had contacted us." "And that's the day everything changed. We finally got him to be our leader again, and he would stop at nothing to find a way to get back to Earth, or get you back to space. And we could only do that after at least seven years, since Raven had to build a dropship out of pieces of scrap metal," said Emori. "But then Monty found this pod and Echo helped bring it to us, and we came back down here," finished Harper.

Clarke nodded, and whispered, "He still feels guilty, though." Raven nodded and said, "But, it's going away, every minute he spends with you. You saved him." "Just like he saved me, so many times."

 **AN: there you go! I didn't mention what the boys, or Kai and Zaria were talking about, so let me know what you think they discussed while Raven, Harper, and Emori told Clarke about the past six years in space. as always, thanks for reading, and feel free to leave a review!**


	9. Chapter 9

AN: I AM SO SORRY EVERYBODY! I haven't updated in like a month, and I feel terrible. Honestly, no excuses, but I was at a two week debate camp, then I was in Alaska, and then I just wasn't feeling motivated to write. And this is a really short chapter. I'm so sorry everybody. I promise to do better in the future! *It'll help if you all review ;)*

The group of friends continued walking through the nighttime forest for about a half an hour, until Bellamy declared they should stop for the night. Echo pulled the five tents she had carried out of her pack of supplies. She handed one to Murphy and Monty, one to Raven and Clarke, one to Harper and Emori, and one to Madi and Zaria, who she would sleep with, and finally, one to Kai and Bellamy.

She found it funny, how she and Clarke had hated each other from the moment they laid eyes on each other, yet Echo felt such emotion for the little girl that Clarke had always called her 'daugher'. She had expected another goodie-two-shoes, selfless to such a degree it was annoying, yet what she found instead was an innocent, vulnerable little girl, who trusted her. It was the first time she truly felt accepted, truly felt like she didn't have to keep up her 'angry' image.

Bellamy had been the first to make her feel that way. Like all her sins could be forgiven. She had kept all her emotions bottled up over six years. But, whenever she saw him smile, she knew her cheeks were growing pink and hot. She didn't know how to describe it, but she knew that she looked at Bellamy the same way Emori looked at Murphy, the same way Harper looked at Monty, and the same way Bellamy happened to look at Clarke.

Finally, Echo handed Bellamy a tent for himself. The group spread out around the campfire, each pair pitching their tents.

"I'll take first watch," said Bellamy, when everyone had their tents up.

"I can do it if you want," said Monty, noticing Bellamy's weary eyes.

"No, I've got it," Bellamy responded, the true leader in him shining through.

Clarke walked towards Madi, held her head in her hands, and kissed her forehead.

"I love you my little nightblood," she whispered, pulling her close, as if to ward off the spirits that had taken Madi away from her earlier that day.

Madi hugged her back, then let go to go towards her tent with Echo. Clarke looked up at her old enemy, and smiled, a genuinely thankful smile. Echo nodded, acknowledging that their relationship finally had a chance at redemption.

Clarke turned, facing Bellamy, her eyes warming. Bellamy put his hand on the small of her back, and said, "You should get some sleep. It's been a long day."

Clarke nodded, and walked towards Raven, who was fidgeting with a screw and some washers at their tent.

"Hey," said Raven, scooting over to make room for her friend.

"Hey," said Clarke, plopping down on the mat beside her.

"You know, it's odd. Seeing you again after so long," the mechanic whispered, worried her words would be offensive.

Clarke nodded, "Count on us to meet again in times of panic."

"I wish for once, we could all just be happy. Not have to worry about any of this. Just have peace of mind."

"But, where's the fun in that? Without the chaos, I never would have met you, or Bellamy, or any of them. And you guys are my family. I need you."

Raven did something she never thought she would do, she leaned over and embraced Clarke with all her might, picturing how Bellamy had hugged Clarke all those years before. She remembered wondering how confused she had been. It didn't take a rocket scientist (though technically she was one), to see that Bellamy was hugging Clarke in a way that quite simply, couldn't be described as platonic. Raven smiled into Clarke's hair, happy to be back with her on Earth.

Clarke nestled down on her pillow, drifting into a sweet sleep. Raven sat up, unable to sleep, playing out countless scenarios that could happen because of this new Eligius company. Eventually, when she was sure that Clarke was sound asleep, she tiptoed out of the tent - or at least attempted to do so with her brace.

As she exited the tent, she saw a silhouetted figure sitting on a fallen tree, illuminated by the fire of their camp. She made her way over to it, realizing from the distinct curls, that it was Bellamy.

"Can't sleep?" he asked as she sat down next to him.

"Yep," Raven answered.

"What's keeping you up?" asked Bellamy.

"I just can't stop thinking. We got a break for six years, and now we are back, in crisis. And I don't want to be."

"Yeah."

"But, I mean, at least we have Clarke back."

"Yeah."

Raven bumped his shoulder. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"Nothing," Bellamy lied, his minding drifting to his conversation with Murphy and Monty earlier that day.

" _Stop lying, Bell. You suck at it," Monty had said._

They had been talking about Clarke.

" _She makes you whole, complete," Murphy had said._

Clarke.

" _You came back, and you still won't admit it," Monty had continued._

Admitted that he loved her.

"Bell? Bell? BELLAMY?" Raven whisper shouted, yanking him out of his flashback. He hadn't even realized it, but a tear had rolled down his face.

"Hey, you okay?" asked Raven.

Bellamy wiped at his cheek and nodded. Raven was taken aback. It was the first time she had ever seen him so vulnerable. Clarke had always been the one to let him be human and honest.

"Is this about Clarke? What happened between you two?" she asked.

Bellamy shook his head and closed his eyes. In the dim light of the fire, Raven could notice the slightest blush creeping up on his cheeks.

"It is about Clarke. Bell, you know you can tell me what's going on," she realized.

"I can't tell you what's going on if I don't know what's going on."

"Bell, you do know. It's called having feelings. It's natural."

"I've never felt this way before. Not with any of the girls on the Ark, not with Gina, not with anyone."

"Look, I don't know what I should say, because honestly, I don't think I've ever known love like yours. Bell, you love her. Any blind person can see it. The way you look at her, the way you hug her, the way you smile at her. It's different."

Bellamy felt his cheeks growing even more moist.

Raven went on, "I know you are scared. But, if you keep bottling this up, then you will explode. I mean it. And besides, what's there to be scared of? The girl loves you back."

Bellamy looked up at Raven.

She continued, "Oh, come on! She radioed you every day for six years! You, and only you! Not me, not Monty, you. If that isn't love then I don't know what is."

Bellamy shook his head, unable to comprehend such words.

"You're hopeless," said Raven, getting up off the log and walking back to her tent, where Clarke remained asleep. " _Idiot"_ she whispered to herself.

Bellamy sat alone, fiddling with Clarke's rifle, in silence. He rn his thumb over the strap, realizing that Clarke had etched the names of everyone she had lost into the fabric. _Finn, Lincoln, Mt. Weather, Maya, Gina, Lexa, Jasper…_ and there, he couldn't believe it. He saw the names of all those who had left to space, he saw the names of all those in the bunker. And he saw:

The old me. Bellamy Blake.

That was all the names. It ended with, 'The old me. Bellamy Blake.'

He was the last one she wanted to admit she had lost, even after herself. The last one.

Raven's words rang in his ears. " _If that isn't love, then I don't know what is."_

AN: again, super sorry for messing this up guys. won't happen again. by the way, shoutout to MargoJA81 for giving me feedback on my writing style. Truly appreciate it. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. And I promise you won't have to wait that long for a chapter ever again!


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Hiiiii, everybody! I promised I wouldn't take too long to upload! I hope everybody enjoys this next chapter. I made it pretty dialogue heavy. I just wanted to try something new out. Don't know how well it worked, but we'll see.**

Kai awoke to Bellamy shaking his shoulder. He almost jerked up, when he saw the older boy's bloodshot eyes.

"What's wrong?!" Kai asked, with genuine worry.

"Couldn't sleep," answered Bellamy, still suspicious of the outsider.

"Look, dude, I'm sorry for whatever it is I did to make you mad. I don't want to hurt you guys, at all. I just wanted to get away, and I want a fresh start with you guys, okay?"

"Kai, it's fine. See, the issue isn't with you. You're people captured Clarke, and I have no choice but to be suspicious of you too."

"But I'm not them."

"I know. It's fine."

"Bellamy, I know that you have friends here, but I'm sort of a clean slate. I don't know about any of your history, so you can tell me whatever it is you are hiding."

Bellamy nodded. "Yeah."

"Honest. I can keep a secret."

Bellamy closed his eyes. He trusted this kid. But, he had never been truly open with anyone but Clarke. She made him feel free.

"Bellamy?"

Bellamy nodded. He had no idea how to put their entire story in words. His mind flashed back to the moment he first saw her. He recognized her from Pike's Advanced Earth Skills class. He had worked his head off to get a scholarship to that class, it was meant only for the privileged. He had been impressed by her. She was three years younger than him, yet knew almost everything there was to know. He knew she was privileged, he knew that she would never mingle with someone like him. And, when she challenged him when they reached the ground, he wanted to act like he didn't know her. She never recognized him. But, he had been wrong about her. She didn't care where he came from or what he had done in the past. She knew who he was, she trusted him and she made him feel whole.

"Bellamy? Hello?"

"I hated her, when I first met her. She was the opposite of me. And she challenged me. And she made everything harder, because she was so selfless. And, before I knew it, I was falling for her. I was willing to give up everything to save her, to be with her."

Kai had known that something was up between him and Clarke, but he hadn't realized how deep it had gone.

"We led together. We were sent to the ground, 100 of us, to see if the Earth was survivable, to die, really. 100 juvenile prisoners, left on an abandoned planet. You know the story, Monty told you, right?"

"Yeah."

"I remember the first time we realized that life on the ground was harder than it would seem. The Mountain Men attacked us with acid fog. Our friend Atom, didn't find shelter in time. He was burned by the fog. And, I couldn't bring myself to stop his suffering. But, she could. She had the strength to make his pain end. That's when I realized that she was all I could ever need, that she was perfect, that, that,"

"Say it."

"That I love her," he whispered sheepishly.

"You don't have to be ashamed. You two need each other. You should just tell her."

"Why is everyone saying that?! Don't you get it?! I'm scared. She's like family, and I can't mess up our relationship."

"You won't."

"I will."

"I can't force you to do anything. But, if you were brave enough to tell me, someone you have never met, that you love her, then you should be brave enough to tell her."

Kai had been changing during Bellamy's story. He pulled a shirt over his head, then stepped out of the tent. Bellamy sat alone for a while.

As Kia stepped outside, he was greeted by Zaria's stern face.

"Lazy much?" she snapped.

"God Zaria, can we please move on? We're stuck here together."

"It's not like I want to be here."

"Neither do I."

"Then leave!"

"I"M SORRY."

"No you're not. You don't know how to be sorry."

"I'm sorry I told people about your mom's drugs. I'm sorry, okay. Please."

"It's not that simple. You don't just get to ask for forgiveness. I won't just give it to you."

"Then let me prove it to you."

"I don't know if you can"

Raven watched as two teenagers stood together, yelling. She didn't want to interfere. They fought like an old married couple. No, they fought like Bellamy and Clarke.

"I don't know if you can," the girl had said. Zaria, that was her name.

Raven moved closer to the kids.

"You know, you aren't going to accomplish anything by fighting. I should know."

"Go away." said the girl.

Raven smiled. Zaria reminded her of Clarke. She was so head-strong, yet if you looked past that facade, you would see a girl who just wanted peace.

"I'm the one who let you live," said Raven, recollecting her firm tone.

Zaria looked at the ground.

Raven turned to the boy, Kai and asked, "What the hell did you do to her?"

"I told people something I wasn't supposed to know."

"What?"

"My mom, she was a drug addict. But, she was a leader up there. She was protected by a few other members of the head Council, but, Kai, here, found out." said Zaria.

"How?"  
"I found her in a janitorial closet, high on something or the other. I was different back then, two years ago. I told my friends, and the word got out pretty quickly. Sort of ruined the family's reputation."

"Ruined more than that. It ruined my life. Then, a few weeks later, I was imprisoned for shooting that man."

Raven shook her head. He deserved every bit of hate she was giving him, but Raven couldn't have a fight distracting them from keeping peace with the prisoner ship and saving those in the bunker.

"Look, I get why you hate him, but just give him a chance. Please. We have to get to work, and I need both of you to help. And the only way we can get through this is together. Get it?"

"I'm sorry." whispered Kai again.

Zaria clenched her jaw, nodded, and walked away.

Raven smiled, and patted the young teenager on the back. "She'll come around eventually."

She almost wanted to laugh. Kai was taller than her, yet seemed so much more innocent. What had happened six years ago, just one year of fighting, had changed who she was. And even six years of peace couldn't erase that. She was sad. She was worried. She saw the purity in his eyes, and she knew that it would be corrupted. She was scared that now, they had another enemy, and he was going to learn, the hard way, that life was not a cakewalk, and that whatever issues he had with Zaria would seem silly as soon as he realized that.

Murphy and Monty were in their tent, which had been transformed into a workshop early that morning. Raven had ordered them to create a forklift like machine that could help in moving the rocks from over the bunker in Polis. They were, of course, working hard, but their playful hearts still got sidetracked every once in awhile.

"God, six years of calm and quiet, and now we're back. Just like that," complained Murphy.

"At least Clarke is safe." answered Murphy.

Bellamy entered the room. He had been sitting alone in his tent, but decided to make himself useful.

"Ah, the king answers to the call of his queen's name," murmured Murphy.

Bellamy pretended not to hear his words, but could understand each letter he said.

"What are you two working on?"

"A machine for the bunker. We're gonna get your sister out of there," answered Monty.

"Can I help?"

"Yeah, that'd be great. Start over there," said Murphy, handing him a screwdriver.

Bellamy took a seat on a stool, connecting two pieces of metal with screws. He was trying to ignore the butterflies in his stomach, the aching in his chest, and the pain that was eating away at his mind. He hadn't felt this way before. He thought that six years would be enough time to get over his feelings, but with every day that Clarke radioed him, he only fell more in love. She would tell him about her day, her challenges, her fears. He felt connected to her even from millions of miles away. And now, poof!, he had to figure out what to do to fix it, because she was right next to him again.

"Bell! Focus!" yelled Murphy, as Bellamy started to unscrew some of the connections. He was jerked out of his daydream. He fixed his mistake, only reminding him that this was easy to undo, but his feeling were the opposite.

Echo and Madi slept in that day, although Echo was awake for a while, just watching Madi sleep. She still couldn't get over how perfect this little girl was. Eventually, when she knew that the sun was too blinding to ignore, she woke up the little girl. She rubbed her eyes like a baby, and sat up.

"Good morning," whispered Echo.

"Morning," answered Madi.

"Sleep well?"

"I guess. You know, I couldn't stop thinking about you. Clarke didn't have the best stories to tell about you. But, you seem so kind."

"What was your favorite story about me?"

"Well, I remember one about how you told Bellamy that someone was going to kill people in Polis, including Clarke, and he left Mount Weather to save her. But, you lied, and people in Mount Weather died. Including Gina, the person he loved."

Echo clenched her jaw. She felt bad for her trick, but she was mainly sad about it. That was the day she realized that Bellamy loved Clarke. He risked Gina's protection to save her. God, she wished he would just realize how she felt. But, she knew she had no chance. Even she couldn't break up the epic romance of Bellamy and Clarke. Or, 'Bellarke' as the others had come to call the pairing. She remembered when Murphy first told her about it. She acted like it was funny, but it broke her heart. The others would always watch Bellamy listen to Clarke's radios (they didn't listen, just watched from outside the door), and talk about Bellarke.

"I'm sorry I did that to them," whispered Echo.

"It's okay, I forgive you," answered Madi, pulling Echo close to her.

The two stepped out of the tent, shoulder to shoulder, and walked towards Raven.

"Echo! Can you help me hunt?" asked Clarke.

Echo motioned to the little girl. Clarke was not planning on letting Madi outside of the safety of the camp, not after what had happened two days before. She nodded, trusting that Echo would protect her.

She kept walking, stopping to see Raven talking to the two newcomers, Kai and Zaria. Zaria huffed, and left the others, sitting on a log a few yards away. Clarke moved towards her.

"Ever seen a deer, Zaria?" she asked.

"No, I wish!" the girl answered, wiping at tears that were rolling down her cheeks. Clarke didn't want to make her feel worse, so just put her hand on her shoulder, and said,

"Then, do you want to come with me to find one?"

She nodded.

"Can we ask Kai, too? Don't tell him I said that," asked Zaria, her cheeks growing rosy in color.

Clarke grinned, "Of course."

The two found Kai and convinced him to join them in their hunting adventure.

Bellamy, Monty, and Murphy continued to work in silence, building Raven's machine.

"Bell, want to come hunt with us? I need someone who's good with a gun," Clarke asked as she stepped into the workshop, shadowed by Kai and Zaria.

Bellamy turned to the other men in the room, who looked at him with stern expression.

"Is that okay with you two?" he asked.

"Well, not really but, whatever, go help Clarke," said Murphy making a kissy face that only Bellamy could see.

"Don't you want to get you sister out?" asked Murphy, trying to convince him to stay.

"We'll need food, before we can help her," Bellamy answered, putting down his tools and wiping himself down with a towel.

He put his hand on the small of Clarke's back, and the four stepped outside, walking North, away from their makeshift camp. Zaria and Kai stayed in the back.

The teenagers walked in silence for a while, before Kai said,

"I can't do this. I can't have you hate me any longer."

Zaria turned to him with a sad expression, and whispered, "I don't want to either. I forgive you."

Kai looked taken aback, but didn't want to mess up the chance. He nodded and said, "Thank you."

They continued walking, watching Clarke and Bellamy who were ahead of them. They could hear the words they were saying.

"You still a lousy shot?" asked Bellamy.

Clarke elbowed him, "Just wait and see, I've gotten better."

Bellamy thought back to when he taught her how to shoot, he remembered when his hand touched her back, the electricity that shocked his veins.

"I doubt it," he teased.

"How long do you think it will take them to realize thy love each other?" asked Zaria.

Kai grinned and said, "I'm pretty sure at least one of them knows already."

 **AN: Hope you enjoyed it! Let me know if anything was unclear. Please leave a review, I'd love to hear what you all thought about the dialogue in this chapter. Thanks always for reading!**


End file.
